Let's get Cooking
by TrueDespair
Summary: Watanuki can cook. Arthur can't. Let's see what would happen if they were to be over a hot stove. Pairings to come: USUK, DouWata.- On Hiatus!-
1. You got to be kidding me

I should kill myself. I have _three_ fics to work on this month but this plot-bunny will _not _leave me alone! DX

So it's basically what it is; Watanuki teaching Arthur how to cook. It sounds _much_ easier then it really is believe me.

But this is a pet project; meaning that it would not be as updated very often. But It will be in the top of the list on ongoing stories that i had. ^_^ So I hope you enjoy it.

**Warning: Mild OOC-ness on England mostly because it's my first time writing him.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them; never will**

**Enjoy~!  
**

* * *

**Prologue: You got to be kidding me**

**

* * *

**[Watanuki's POV: Narrating]

I sighed as I was walking to Yuuko's shop one cold winter afternoon. It was the start of winter break and everyone at my school has either plans to go to or had families to spend time with.

I, have neither. No plans made and no family to visit. While that makes me a bit down; what really brought was none other than the adorable sweetheart of the school, Himawari.

Why you ask?

Well I was talking to her before leaving the school and I invited her to come by my place during the break. But she frowned (So cute~!) and told me that she was going to her aunt's place and won't be back until the day before school starts again.

NO! MY SWEET HIMAWARI AND I WILL BE SEPARATED FOR WHO KNOWS HOW LONG! THIS IS THE MOST TERRIBLE THING THAT HAS EVER HAPPENED!

…Um…right.

So was walking home all disgruntled and angry. Disgruntled, because I won't get to see the angelic Himawari. Angry because that damn Doumeki was walking with me and wouldn't you know it, _he_ had no plans for break! That just sucks!

And what's worse the jerk had to nerve to tell me that I was being an idiot and was overreacting! Like hell I am!

So after finally parting from that blank face, I heavily sighed; knowing the rest of day will go from bad to worse. Yuuko might want something fancy to eat with alcohol no less while the black furball would want to play tag or hide and seek; something along those line.

All the while insulting me and making fun of my misfortune.

_Fun._

_

* * *

_I opened to front door of the shop. I looked around and saw bits of handmade snowflakes hanging from the ceiling. Typical of Yuuko; always trying to do things out of the norm.

"Hello? Anyone home?"

As soon as those words left my lips, I hear sounds of footsteps approaching. I smiled; knowing who was coming.

"Watanuki~!"

"Watanuki~!"

I laughed as Maru and Moro ran up to me and cheered. "Why hello there, you two~!"

Maru giggled. "Hi yourself Watanuki~!"

Moro laughed. "We're glad that you came today~!"

Suddenly my smile seemed a bit strained. "Well of course I would be here today; I have a price to pay for my wish right? Even if that means being that witch's slave for the rest of my life." Okay, the last part sounded a bit harsh coming from me and the two didn't deserve that kind of tone. But I'd be damned if I was called a pushover by anyone!

But thankfully, Maru and Moro laughed at my statement.

"Oh Watanuki~!" Maru cried out. "I almost forgot; we have a customer today~!"

A customer huh? Nothing out of the ordinary; I got used to the many people coming to the shop for one reason or another but all wanting their wish granted.

"Yeah, a customer~!" Moro agreed. "But he's not like any other customer; he's special~!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Special? How is this guy any more special than everyone else?" I asked; fully curious about this 'special person'.

However before either of the girls can answer for me; one voice reached my ears and made my heart sank.

"Oh Watanuki~!" Yuuko; as if anyone else had a voice like hers. "Since you're here, could you get some sake and gin from the storage~?"

I sighed. "Fine; Gin and Sake; coming right up." I placed my suitcase on the floor and took off my shoes….then I just thought of something. Yuuko always drink Sake….so why the gin? And as if she was reading my mind (I wouldn't doubt it anyway), Yuuko's voice reached my ears again.

"The gin's for today's customer, Watanuki~! On hop to it!"

"I'M NOT A FREAKING BUNNY!"

Just…ugh!

* * *

I walked down the hallway with a bottle of gin and sake along with two glasses on a tray. I was already in my work attire (apron! Are you serious!)so Yuuko would just stop nagging about it. Really, that woman need s a hobby and not the perverted kind either.

As I was in front of the main door, I saw that it was opened just slightly, only letting me see Yuuko who was talking to someone but I couldn't see who exactly. Sighing, I slide the door open. "Here you go Yuuko; Gin and Sake."

Yuuko clapped her hands in glee; which she always does whenever she gets alcohol. "Excellent, Watanuki~!" She then gestured to the customer who was sitting across from her. "However I think introductions are in order. Watanuki; meet our new customer."

I glanced to the side and nearly bugged out at who came to the shop today. He was a foreigner for sure for he had blonde hair and green eyes. Not many people had blonde hair or green eyes in Japan. He looked young; maybe a bit older then I am but I wasn't sure. He was dressed very formally; more formal then a guy at prom night. However what really bugged me was his thick eyebrows. They were just so….obvious?

Nonetheless, it was certain that this was the 'special customer' Maru and Moro were talking about.

The Blonde man smiled and stood up; putting his hand out. "Good day to you. My name's Arthur Kirkland and I come from the UK. And you must be Watanuki, yes?"

I blinked. I never knew anyone can be so polite. But I smiled back as I took his hand and shook it. "Um, Yes sir. Name's Kimihiro Watanuki. But people just call me Watanuki." We let go of our hand and chuckled. I couldn't help but feel like we were a bit similar; not sure why though.

Yuuko giggled as she placed her hands on the table. "Now that we all got acquainted; I believe you were talking about me fulfilling a request for you."

Mr. Kirkland looked back at Yuuko with a serious look before sitting himself down. I just placed the try on the table and walked to Yuuko's side and placed my hands behind my back.

"Yes, well let's get right on that."

I then notice a bit of an accent on him; is that what they call a British accent?

Yuuko smiled knowingly as she saw Arthur fidgeted a bit. "Now as for this 'request' I understand that it's not a wish per se but nonetheless you want something from me."

I looked at the two with confusion. So he asked for a request but not a wish? That was unusual; not really rare but unusual. "So what do you want?" I found myself asking.

Mr. Kirkland looked up at me with embarrassing eyes. "I just want to…." He trailed off as a blush came across his face. What does he want to what? Have Friends, get a better life, or maybe find love? Whatever it was, I felt sorry for him.

However Yuuko was thinking the opposite. "Oh come now, don't keep us in suspense. What is it you want to do?"

Finally, Mr. Kirkland sighed. "I want to….learn how to cook."

….I'm sorry; what?

Yuuko giggled while I looked at the man like he grew three heads. D-Did he said that he wanted to cook. This wasn't the first time a request like that was made but really?

"I'm sorry My Kirl—"

"No please, don't be so formal. Just call my En-I mean Arthur."

I shook my head. "Right. Um…Arthur. Not be rude but why do you want to cook; not that I find that wrong or something."

'Arthur' sighed heavily. "I've ridiculed by my cooking for too long." He glared at the cup of gin. "I want to show those bloody wankers what for; that I can cook."

"And indeed you will." Yuuko added. "And you will prove your loved one that you can cook as well; that's your main reason right~?"

I looked at her confused before I heard Arthur stuttering some words that I couldn't make out.

"T-that's not what I'm doing it for! I have no idea what you mean Ms. Ichihara!"

Yuuko smirked. "Of course not." I didn't like that smirk. "However be it a request or a wish, it will end the same; a price must be paid in equal value to the request."

Arthur nodded. "Yes, I'm fully aware of that. My friend told me that you would say that so I was prepared."

"Are you?"

The room dropped a couple degrees before Yuuko's smirk turned into a smile. "Well I have to meet up with that friend of yours. But for now…" She stood up from her chair; making me step a couple inches away from her. "Your request has been accepted, Mr. Arthur Kirkland."

I sighed. That was very intense. For a second there, I felt like something bad was going to happen.

"However, I think I can recommend someone to teach you cooking lessons for if it were from me you would be paying more then you can afford."

My heart dropped a few meters. Oh no.

"So I think…"

_Please god no._

"The one who will teach you to cook…."

_No,no, no. Anything but that!_

"…Would be none other than dear Watanuki~!"

Arthur and I then exchanged glances; he had hopeful but desperate eyes. I looked back at him. He seemed that he really wanted to do it and he had the guts to do it. Hanging my head gloomily, knowing that I lost the battle. I just couldn't say no now. Or Yuuko would have my head.

"…I would love to teach Arthur some cooking lessons." Then out of nowhere Arthur stood up and shook my hands with glee.

"Oh thank you Watanuki! You have no idea how much it means to me!"

I glanced at Yuuko and saw her smirk once again.

Yep, things just got bad to worse.

I hate my life.

* * *

**Omake**

[Arthur's POV]

I looked at this ball of black fuzz before me. It was nothing I have ever seen before and I have seen a lot. Looking around to make sure no one would see me and called me delusional (those close-minded gits), I keeled down in front of the creature and smiled. "Why hello there; might I ask you what your name is?"

The black-covered creature giggled as it put his (adorable!) paw out for me to shake. "Hi there~! My Name's Mokona Modoki but you can call me Mokona."

I raised my eyebrow but shook his paw politely nonetheless. "Mokona huh? What is a Mokona then?"

The creature smiled up at me. "Mokona's a Mokona. That's all you need to know~!"

"…I see."

I wonder if there was a white one floating around this shop.

* * *

**END OF PROLOGUE **

**

* * *

**Anyone confused?

...

Yeah, me too.

**Don't forget to review, check out me other stories and vote on vamp poll in my profile**

**Until next time~! ^_^  
**


	2. Getting to know the student

For some reason, I'm having fun writing this. XD

**For Hetalia fans: **It just occurred to me that i might have some OCD tendencies like Germany. Remember the episode when Italy was making the pasta and Germany would clean as Feil cooked? Yeah, that's me and it took just one comment form my sister just to realize that. XD

**For XXXHolic: **Not that i mind the cool recent chapters of Watanuki doing those jobs but can we please get to the point that actually moves the story along? I just feel like this series is going to drag on. And i like this series! Just saying. XD

**For all readers:** If you want, please get me some ideas for the pair to cook! I would love to hear what you guys want them to make~! ^_^

Also for my first reviewer of this story: **Phomma-chan**- thank you so much~! I didn't think anyone would like it. and thanks for those who fave/alerted this story. Gives me the motivation to write this~! ^_^

* * *

**Warning: **Language mostly.

**Disclaimer: **don't own them; never will

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Getting to know the student**

**

* * *

**[Normal POV]

Watanuki walked towards a grocery store the next day. After the fiasco the day before, he was let off early…probably because Yuuko (that conniving witch!) wanted to let the hard fact that he's teaching another person cooking lesson sink in.

Oh how he hated Yuuko now more than ever.

It's not that he didn't want to teach someone how to cook; in fact he'd loved to spread the love for cooking. It's just that if it wasn't such a damn chore then it wouldn't be a big of a problem.

But then again, with Yuuko, you'll always have some sort of issue to deal with.

Ugh.

"Well it's not like I have much of a choice now." Watanuki contemplated as he walked through the double doors. "I mean, that guy…um…Arthur was it? He seemed like a nice guy and he looked really desperate." Watanuki walked around the aisles to get some materials for the day's lesson. "He really wanted to cook from the look on his face yesterday and he _did_ come to Yuuko's shop of all places so…." He went to one of the cashiers and sighed. "Man, can my life get any worse?"

The cashier glared at him. "Try being in my shoes for once buddy and then you'll have the right to complain."

Watanuki coughed awkwardly. "Uh…okay then."

"That'll be about 40 dollars."

"Right."

* * *

Walking to Yuuko's shop, Watanuki was in deep thought about the whole situation. He was so into his thinking that he failed to notice someone walking alongside him.

After a few seconds, the person finally had enough of Watanuki being in la-la land.

"Hey."

"WAHH!" And down goes Watanuki; sending the plastic bags up in the air before falling to the ground as well. "W-what the hell?" He asked himself before looking up. He glared. "_Doumeki…_"

Doumeki was unimpressed but amused nonetheless. "You back into reality now?"

Grumbling, Watanuki got up and grabbed the stuff he ungracefully dropped moments before. "Of all the times you have to show your blank-face; why did it have to be _today_!"

The stoic shrugged as the two continued walking down the road. "I was bored so I wanted to do something."

"That why couldn't you do _something_ somewhere else!" Watanuki growled out. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm heading to Yuuko's shop today."

"What for?" Doumeki asked.

Calming down a bit, Watanuki glanced at the man next to him. "I'm teaching someone how to cook."

"Is it the same person?"

"No, this time it's a guy who apparently is from the United Kingdom." As they turned right on a four-way intersection, Watanuki continued. "He came to Yuuko's shop the day before; asking for something so I thought 'oh well, another person with a wish that needs granting'. But it just a request and a freaking simple at that."

"Hmm."

"So naturally, I get stuck with the job since Yuuko couldn't cook to save her life and no one else was there to take it." Watanuki groaned as he and Doumeki was near the shop. "But it's not I don't like it. I mean this guy really wants to know how to cook and considering how desperate he was when I met him even I wanted to help him out….not that I wouldn't help in the first place."

Doumeki let all the info sink in as he stopped in his tracks; making Watanuki stop just a few feet after him. "The guy…what's his name?"

"Huh?" Watanuki blinked before making a noise of recollection. "I believe his name's Arthur Kirkland." He saw Doumeki's look of concentration and narrowed his eyes. "Why? What's up?"

Then out of nowhere, Doumeki turned and started walking away.

"HEY! DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME! WHY THE HELL DO YOU WANT TO KNOW HIS NAME ANYWAY!" When Doumeki didn't turn around, Watanuki got angrier. "HELLO! I'M TALKING TO YOU; YOU BIG JERK!"

"Go to the shop."

Watanuki stopped his yelling and looked at Doumeki's back confusedly. "What?"

Doumeki turned his head a fraction. "I said go to the shop. I'll wait for you after you get off." And with that Doumeki continued on his way.

The teen blushed heavily as he saw the stoic go. He scoffed as he continued walking to where he was supposed to be. "What was that all about?" He then reached the front gates of the shop. "And why the hell does that jerk want to know that guy's name? It's not like he knows him or anything."

He barely touched the door when the nature of his own statement sunk in.

"….right?"

* * *

Upon entering the house, Watanuki was of course greeted by the shop's guardians; Maru and Moro.

"Yay~! Watanuki's back~! Watanuki's back~!"

Watanuki smiled as he placed the groceries down and started taking of his coat and shoes. "And a hello to you too." He stretched a bit before looking around. "Huh. And where's Yuuko? Normally she'd be frolicking over here demanding alcohol left and right."

Maru and Moro laughed.

"We regret to tell you this…"

"…but the mistress isn't here today~!"

Watanuki couldn't believe his ears. "What? You mean Yuuko's not at the shop…_at all_?"

"Nope~!" The girls coursed. "And she took Mokona with her~!"

Oh boy. Then that would mean that Watanuki would have to deal with the 'cooking lessons' on his own without Yuuko there to tell him anything that he needed to know. Figures that she would disappear right when he needed her the most. Perfect. "Okay then. That just means that on top of my usual chores I have; I also need to teach how to cook today." He then looked at the girls. "By the way, is he on his way here?"

The girls looked at each other before smiling evilly at Watanuki. "Well…."

_**BOOM!**_

The ground shook as Watanuki swayed violently back and forth. "WHOA! What the hell was that!"

Maru giggled. "He's already here~!"

* * *

Watanuki felt his eyebrow twitched as the bags felt helplessly to the floor. "T-The kitchen…what happened to the kitchen?"

The kitchen or what was left of the kitchen was in ruins. Nothing but black soot and pieces of black stuff around as if something exploded from somewhere. However, Watanuki didn't have to look hard as the source of the explosion was clearly obvious. As he stepped inside the remains of the kitchen he found that the oven experienced the worse of the explosion as had scorches of whatever was in there. Upon closer inspection (AKA- opening the oven), he found that there was something in there.

….and they looked blacker then Mokona….and that's saying something.

However, before he could touch them, Watanuki heard sounds of someone running towards the kitchen.

"Oh damn! I hope I didn't forget to-" Arthur stopped at the doorway of the kitchen as he viewed the damage and Watanuki's reaction. "Bloody hell."

_Bloody hell indeed_

Arthur nervously chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Um…good day to you Watanuki." He hesitantly walked into the destroyed kitchen as Watanuki took out what was in the oven. "I was…trying to do something for you as a thank you and since I had nothing to do embroidery with, I did the next best thing…..?"

Watanuki nodded. "Well, I'm flattered that you wanted to do something nice for me but…." He looked at the monstrosity before him. "What this supposed to be?"

Walking forward, Arthur took what Watanuki had in his hands and blushed with embarrassment. "They….they're scones."

"…Scones?"

"Yeah." Arthur tried to smile. "They're one of the many things that we British people like to snack on from time to time." His attempt to smile failed as one of those scones started oozing something even more horrendous; making Watanuki cringe. "I don't suppose you want to try one."

Watanuki wanted to be polite and eat it for Arthur's sake; really he did…..

But it would be asking the devil himself to send him to hell personally and he wasn't ready to die just yet.

"No, I'm good. I just had lunch and I'm really full." Watanuki lied through his teeth. "But I think we should cancel our lesson for today." He looked around the kitchen. "I don't think we'd be getting anything done since the kitchen is…..not available."

Arthur was put down by the statement. "I see." He then glared at the ceiling as he turned his head. "I bet that bloody frog is laughing at me right now. I just know it." He muttered. He then remembered something as he placed the 'scones' on a scorched table. "Oh! I almost forgot. Um…Watanuki?"

Watanuki turned to Arthur with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, what is it?"

"I seem to have forgotten that I got something for you after all."Arthur smiled. "But it's in the guest where I'm residing for the time being so could you please be a good lad and get it? It's wrapped in some red velvet paper. I'll wait here."

Sensing that something's a bit off about what Arthur was saying, Watanuki just sighed. "Of course. I'll be back." And so he left, walking down the hallway; whistling as he went.

Arthur waited a few more seconds before closing his eyes. "All right. I just need to say those words and concentrate. I can't afford another disaster and that git is coming soon for the next meeting being held here."

Slowly but surely, a bright circle began to emerge as bits of magic started to swirl around the kitchen; making the caster glow with power and finesse.

_Ha ha~! Arthur's about to do another one of his spells again~!_

The British man smiled knowingly as he heard giggles and sounds of awe reached his ears.

"Indeed I am, my friends."

* * *

Watanuki walked down to Arthur's temporary room that was the last door on the right. Once he got there, he gently pushed the door open and went inside. Upon entering the room, he noticed that everything the man had packed for was neatly put away and there was no mess in sight.

At least he knew that Arthur wasn't a slob or anything.

"Now he said that the gift he got me was wrapped in red velvet paper." Watanuki mused as he walked further into the room. "But where would a gift like that be?" He was very close to the bed when he heard a faint sound that could be called a giggle. "Huh?" Watanuki looked up and tried to find the source of that giggle. When nothing else happened, he shrugged and went back to finding that present.

"Man, as if today couldn't get any worse. I wonder why Yuuko wanted him to stay in the shop of all places; probably just so she can have a new drinking buddy or something." Finally giving up, Watanuki sat on the bed. "But if that's the case; why isn't she here and I want to know is what happened before I came to make her just ditch the shop like that…and with Mokona no less?" He turned his head to his right and blinked in surprise.

There before him was a small but noticeable gift that the English man was talking and wrapped in that red velvet paper no less.

"Huh, so there it was." Watanuki picked up the present and smiled. "And to think it was on the bed all along." He placed the gift inside his pocket and stood up from the bed. "I don't know much about Arthur but he seems like a nice guy; a bit off but I guess considering where he's from it should be normal for him."

* * *

Watanuki walked out of the room and closed the door. Walking down the hallway, he suddenly heard a series of laughter coming from the kitchen. "What the…?" Changing his speed from walk to fast-walk, Watanuki went down as quickly as possible. "Hey Arthur, is there something funny that…I'm….missing?"

Before the blue-eyed teen was the kitchen….but something was different. It was (for a lack of a better word), repaired; as if the disaster never even happened. The counters were clean, the table was neat and even the oven was spotless. Watanuki was flabbergasted to say the least. "What….what just happened?"

Arthur, who was chuckling to himself (for what; Watanuki didn't know) turned around and smiled brightly at the teen. "Ah, you're back." He then walked to the sink. "I was just finishing cleaning the kitchen for you; wouldn't want your boss give you trouble for it."

"….how…I…uh…" Watanuki was trying to speak but couldn't form the words. "Uh…the kitchen…how is it….why isn't it still ruined?"

The British man blinked before laughing a bit. "Oh yeah. I just found the finest cleanest supplies that your boss had and went right to work. I suppose it was weird of me to go around the shop for it but no harm done, right?"

"…" Watanuki didn't know what to say. On the one hand, they can just start the lesson like he was supposed to. But on the other hand, he wanted to know just how the hell Arthur cleaned up the kitchen that quickly.

Because there was no way in hell that he would actually believe such a fake story.

But he didn't question about it further. If Yuuko wanted to say something about this guy that h needed to know then hopefully she'll be there for him when she gets back. Even though he doesn't have high hopes for that.

Sighing, Watanuki when to the closet and took out his apron. "Well okay then. Since we are here and the kitchen's all fixed and stuff; how about we start with our first lesson?"

Arthur nodded. "Of course." He rolled up his sleeves and tied a makeshift apron around his waist.

Watanuki rolled up his sleeves as well. "Okay. Hey Maru, Moro, could you get the groceries that I left at the front door?" He shouted.

"Okay~!" The girls responded as the two heard laughter and pitter patter of feet.

"Alright then."

Arthur and Watanuki looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

"Let's get cooking."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

**

* * *

**Whole point for even writing this. XD

**Don't forget to review and check out my other stories.**

**Until Next Time~! ^_^  
**


	3. Getting Started

Another chapter up~! I actually have fun with this one because of all the ideas that popped into my head on how it was going to play out. XD

And thank you so much for the **reviews/faves/alerts**! I honestly didn't think anyone would like this but I guess i was wrong~! ^_^

Oh just to let everyone know, I'm not going to pretend that i know what other characters address others with. I either goggle it or from my own head...keep that in mind in the future. XD

* * *

**Warnings:** Not much like the last one but there is something. I can't point it out. XD

**Disclaimer: **Don't own them; Never will

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Getting Started**

**

* * *

**"Okay then." Watanuki got a rag and tied it around his head. "Let's get one with cooking lesson session one." He smiled as Maru and Moro came into the kitchen with the bags. He took them with a grin. "Thank you."

Maru and Moro giggled as they ran out the room.

Arthur looked after them with a mixed look. "I say, they are quite the most enthusiastic pair of girls I have ever witnessed in all my life." He looked at Watanuki with an amusing grin. "Are these little ones your sisters by any chance?"

"EH?" Watanuki unintentionally shouted. He then blushed at his outburst. "Uh…no, not really." He waved frantically. "I treat them like they are my sisters but they're not. They belong to Yuuko…my boss."

"I see." Arthur then frowned. "So are you an only child then?" He then blinked as Watanuki's happy demeanor deflated a bit. "Watanuki?"

Looking away while getting the ingredients out, Watanuki sadly smiled. "Yeah, I guess you can say that. I don't have siblings while I was little so it was just me and my parents." He then sighed. "But they're gone too. Now it's just me…."

Arthur knew the feeling of loss but to see it on someone so young was just as painful. He now felt guilty for bringing up an obviously hurtful topic to the teen. Not a way to start a coking session. "I…I'm sure that no matter what happens; your parents are looking down at you; smiling and feeling proud of you."

Watanuki blinked as he turned his head to fully look at Arthur. The British smiled softly back at him with eyes that displayed so many emotions back at him. It was weird to see that expression in someone who looked only a few years older than him. Then without knowing, He smiled back. "Really?"

"I have no doubt in my mind." Arthur replied back; his smile not faltering one bit.

'_Wow…for a minute there, I thought he looked kinda different…like he's been there many times before.' _ Unfortunately, Watanuki had no more time to dwell on it as he was brought back to reality with the sound of pots and pans hitting the counter.

"So, shall we get started?" As fast it appeared, Arthur's solemn expression disappeared leaving the polite look he had on before.

Shaking his head, Watanuki grinned. "Yeah, let's get started."

* * *

[Into the session]

"Okay now you have to finish chopping up those leeks." Watanuki instructed. He was boiling the water as he was finding some condiments to use. "Now where's that-"

"_YEHOW_!"

Watanuki looked over to see Arthur holding a wounded finger _yet again_. He smiled. "Let me guess; the right hand huh?"

Arthur nodded as his already bandaged hand was holding the wounded one.

"Maru Moro, could you two get the first aid kit again?"

"Okay~!"

* * *

[A bit later]

"Now what you need to do next is peel the potatoes." Watanuki watched the pot simmer slowly; waiting it to boil with intense eyes. "Do you need help with that?"

Looking offended, Arthur frowned. "Belt up; I know exactly how to peel a blasted potato." At the exact moment; one of the unpeeled potatoes slipped from his hands and landed hard on his foot; hitting at precisely. "OW! Bloody hell!"

It took all of Watanuki's will power _not to laugh_ at the unfortunate situation the British had placed himself in. "Do you need help _now_?"

Arthur; with his pride a bit bruised nodded. "Yes."

* * *

[Later]

"Now we just let this cook for awhile until it's ready." Watanuki glanced at the pot. It contained misshapen potatoes with funny looking cuts of leeks and…well there's meat in there as well but they were very discolored and disfigured that he had to double-take to be sure that they really _were _meat. Closing the pot with the top, Watanuki took out a tea set. "Why don't you sit in the main room and wait while I make some tea for us?"

Arthur; who had now band aids on his face and on his arms nodding happily. "I think a spot of tea would do nicely." He then left the room; grumbling as he went.

Going back to making tea; Watanuki was left alone with his thoughts. _'Man, Arthur had a really tough time with the first lesson. I mean I've seen Doumeki (that jerk) cook something once in a while but never in a way that makes food look like play-doh. But he has a lot of potential; I'll give him that. He just needs to pace himself; that's all.'_

As the water boiled, Watanuki took off the pot and started making the tea. _'But as much as I don't want to say it; there's something awfully different about this guy. I mean; from the first day I sense something really different about him. But he isn't a spirit or a ghost or else_ _Yuuko would've told me otherwise. But for some reason the vibe I feel from him makes him human but at the same time not-so-human. What's up with that?'_

Finding no answer for many of his questions, Watanuki sighed. "Well, I'm sure that if he has something to say, it'll come up."

* * *

[Meanwhile]

Arthur was waiting patiently for the tea and Watanuki to arrive. He was becoming very nervous about how the first session went. He knew he wasn't the best cook around but he'd be damned if he have failed on the one thing he prided himself over the years. "I can't believe it. Only on our first cooking session and I managed to screw up everything that nice lad had instructed me to do. I can't imagine how things can get worse from here."

Just then his pocket started to vibrate before playing the national anthem of his country. "Oh!" He fished out his cell phone that in his pants pocket the entire time. He looked at the screen and smiled. "Ah, it's Kiku." He answered the phone with a grin. "Good day to you Kiku."

"_Ah, Arthur-san. Konichiwa."_

"So what's going on in your end?" Arthur asked. "I assume that you're preparing for the G8 meeting that's about to happen in two weeks, right?

"_Hai. I have been preparing for that but that's not the reason for this call Arthur-san."_

Well that was something different. "I see. Well why have you called me if that's not the case?" Then there was a pause on the other line. "Kiku? Is everything alright?" He then heard a sigh.

"_My apologies Arthur-san. I'm with a very persistent client right now. Anyway I have called to warn you regarding…him."_

Arthur frowned. Not this again. "Kiku, I already discussed this with you. I told that moronic git that I'm on vacation for the time being and will see him when the meeting starts." He wasn't in a very pleasant mood in the first place but he knew that Kiku doesn't deserve his foulness. "As far as I'm concerned, he's the last thing that I want to hear for now."

Then there was a fit of giggling before he heard Kiku's voice was clear again.

"_As much as I hoped that would stay that way; I have rather bad news to inform you."_ Kiku gulped on the other line. _"Someone informed him about your real whereabouts and now he's coming to Japan in a few days."_

Oh no.

"W-What do you mean that he'll be here in a few days?" His voice was raised a few octaves. "And what in the bloody hell do you mean someone inform him about that my whereabouts! That's complete and total bullocks!" By now he was practically screaming to the phone. "How did this happen!"

"_I really don't know all the details but I can assure you one thing: Once he comes, expect a phone call from him. I'm sorry Arthur-san. I did all that I can."_

Arthur angrily sighed but nonetheless calmed down from his yelling bit. "No. I'm sorry Kiku. I shouldn't lash out like that. I should've been prepared for this –if this were to happen or not-. I'll handle things from here. But if you really see him; try to lose him with as much Japanese culture as you can throw at him.

Kiku chuckled at the other end. _"That shouldn't be too hard. I'll keep in touch in case anything else happens."_

"Right then. I'll see you later." He nodded before hanging up. He placed his hands on the tables. Things just got complicated.

"I'm back and with tea." Watanuki walked in with a smile as he was holding a tea try with some sweets to eat with their tea. "I hope you don't mind but I made some of the sweets that I made for my friends."

The smile was forced but nonetheless it was there. "Lovely. I would like to try some." Arthur didn't want to ruin a good thing with his cooking instructor and new friend. However the problem was still in the back of his mind.

Yep, things just got _really_ complicated.

* * *

[At night]

Yuuko hummed as she and Mokona returned from whatever they were the whole time. They entered the shop but were kinda irked that they only met with silence. No screaming, no explosion; nothing. It was pretty…normal.

"My my, I wonder what happened here while we were gone?" Yuuko wondered loudly.

Mokona laughed. "Heh. Maybe Watanuki scared off eyebrows and went home fuming."

"Yes, that is a possibility but I think something different happened. Something that even I couldn't predict." With that Yuuko took her shoes and walked further into the shop. Upon entering she was met with her two shopkeepers. "Good evening you two; I trust that everything went well."

Maru and Moro quietly giggled as they placed a finger on their lips. "Watanuki and Arthur are sleeping right now~!"

Yuuko raised an eyebrow. "Are they now?" She didn't sound surprised…only amused.

"Yeah, Watanuki and Arthur spent all day cooking and cleaning." Maru said.

"So they got tired and fell asleep in the main room so we put a blanket over them." Moro added.

It was too good to pass; she had to see it for herself. "Really now? I suppose I should go check up on them just to make sure." Yuuko along with Mokona and the girls walked down the hallway and into the main. Quietly but swiftly, she opened the door and almost cooed at the scene before her.

Though Mokona was now cooing like dove. The scene was way too cute for words.

Arthur and Watanuki were sleeping on the floor; obviously exhausted from the day's session. The teen's glasses were placed right next to him while the British man's outer shirt was next to him. And like Maru and Moro pointed out; there was huge blanket draped over them.

Yuuko walked over and knelled down in front of them. "Poor things; only to experience some peace only in slumber. The two have been in so much pain and yet they will not show it to those who care for them. They even have someone to love them and yet they will either deny it. With Arthur being who he is and Watanuki's true existence still hidden it will only be a matter of time before they are out in the open."

Mokona peered at the sleeping pair sadly before smiling. "Hey Yuuko, can I sleep with them please~?"

The witch softly smiled. "I don't see why not."

The creature smiled as he jumped down and snuggled in between them and started drifting off to dreamland as well.

Yuuko chuckled as she left the room. "May you all have sweet dreams." She closed the door and walked down the hallway. Smiling, she fished for her cell phone and took it out. She dialed a few numbers before waiting.

A click was heard on the other line.

"_Hello~?"_

"Ah, just the person I wanted to talk to. How are you this fine evening?"

"_Ve~! Yuuko~! I'm fine~!"_

"I'm glad to hear. You'll be happy to know that your compensation had been paid for and your request have been granted and will be there by the next day."

"_Eh~? You mean…."_

"Yes my little one, but keep it under wrapped until your lovely meeting in Japan."

"_Hmm….will Germany like it~? I don't want him to get angry at me again."_

If Yuuko could, she would hug the poor guy. "Oh no dear. He will absolutely love it. I assure you; nothing bad will happen."

"_Ve~! That's good to hear~!"_

"_**Oi**_ _**fratello**__** ! Why the hell are you on the phone! The damn water's overflowing again!**__"_

"_Eh~! Oh no the pasta~! I got to go Yuuko. I'll try to call you later~!"_

Without saying a goodbye, the person hanged up; leaving Yuuko with an amused look on her face. "Well, I see that his brother is as lively as usual. I wonder if he took my advice about the canals a while back."

* * *

_Arthur was standing in a green but very vivid meadow as the breeze brush past him; making him smile. "Ah, I remember this place. It was so calming and peaceful." He started walking across the plains as the sun was reaching its peak. "But for the life of me I can't seem to remember why I was here. There must be reason."_

_While he was pondering, a childish laughter reached his ears._

"_Hey Arthur~! Arthur~!"_

_The British man looked up and before him was a small child waving at him while holding a rabbit. "It's….it can't be…."_

_The child continued to laugh. "Hey big brother~! What are you doing spacing out like that~? I was looking for you~!"_

"…_Big brother?" Then bit by bit, his memory started to return. "I know only one person who wanted to call me that." Arthur started walking towards the child. "It looks like you found me!" He didn't know why but he started talking as if he knew who the child was._

_Maybe it was the fact that he _did_ know the child._

_The small one grinned as he sat on the soft grass. "Silly England~! Why did you have to run off like that~! You big meany~!"_

_Arthur laughed as he sat in front of the child. "Don't know really. Maybe those years of being senile has finally started to catch up with me." He joked; knowing that he didn't mean any of it._

_The child giggled as the rabbit was let go and hopped away. "So are you going to tell me more stories about when you were a pirate? I love hearing them~!"_

_The British man laughed. "You always like those stories huh? Alright then." He picked up the kid and placed him in his lap. "But promise me that when I do, you won't interrupt me again; deal?"_

_The child laughed. "Deal~!"_

"_Okay…Well this story takes place when Elizabeth the first was in rule and she….."_

_

* * *

_Arthur opened his eyes and blinked at the sunlight from outside. As his vision cleared, he was fairly surprised at what he saw before him. Across from him was the black creature and Watanuki sleeping soundly; oblivious to the world around them.

Then without knowing, he started to cry. He didn't know why he was but the tears just started coming out of nowhere. He tried to blink them away but it was futile. He turned away as the memory from his dream was still fresh in his mind. "I can't let him know that I'm here. It'll ruin everything. I have to try and succeed….for that git's sake and mine. I don't want to mess up my only chance….."

A bout of silence.

"….Alfred….oh Alfred…"

* * *

**TBC**

**

* * *

**A bit of angst but nothing too bad. ^_^

**Don't forget to review and check out my other stories.**

**Until Next Time~! ^_^  
**


	4. ANNOUNCEMNET! by iJinx

_**Announcement **_

**by Jinx**

HI :D, if you read what's above me, you should know by now that I'm not TrueDespair 

NOOOO~! I didn't hack her fan fiction account, I'm too lazy..

But to get this over with TrueDespair won't be writing on her stories for awhile, because she had to get surgery**.**

On her finger, and she has to stay in the hospital for three days, and who knows till she be able to type normally again!

You guys should have SEEN that infection, her finger had a hole by Saturday and it looked like a crater on a moon! :D

If anyone what me to send her a message just PM this account while I still have her password

Wish her good luck!

I'll keep you guys posted if she wants to say more.


	5. More Problems

Guess who's back with another chapter~? ^_^

I'm sorry for leaving this (somehow popular) story hanging like that. Being in the hospital and then recovering really takes time out of writing. But it's back~! ^_^

Be warned though; since i slowly got back into writing, this chapter's a bit shaky but nothing to be greatly worry about. ^_^

Enjoy~!

* * *

**Warning: Some language, drama...etc.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them; never will.**

**Enjoy the story~!  
**

* * *

**More problems**

**

* * *

**Watanuki groaned as he slowly came from the realm of sleepiness. He opened his eyes and was meet with nothing but black.

Oh wait; it was Mokona…again.

Sighing, the teen sat up and gently removed Mokona from his face. "Geez Mokona; my face is _not_ a freaking pillow to grab on." He stared angrily at it.

Mokona opened his eyes before yawning loudly while stretching his tiny arms. He sleepily smiled at Watanuki. "Good morning~! How are you today~?"

Rolling his eyes, Watanuki patted the creature. "Just peachy; I just woke up and thought I was freaking blind for a second!" Honestly; of all the things to wake up to. And he was having a nice dream; something along the lines of seeing Himawari's beautiful face. He slightly smiled. Ah, Himawari; what an angel.

Seeing Watanuki was in his moment, Mokona looked back and frowned. "Hey; eyebrows isn't here with us."

Watanuki blinked before looking over the creature. Sure enough; Arthur wasn't with them. "Huh, maybe he got up first."Standing up, he placed Mokona on his shoulder and grabbed the blanket. "Hey Mokona?"

The black creature looked up at the teen. "Yeah?"

"When you saw Arthur for the first time; did…you sense something…off about him?" Watanuki didn't like to talk about his new friend and student behind the man's back but thanks to the back of his mind and his curiosity; the feeling just won't go away.

Mokona shrugged. "Dunno. He _looked_ like any other person and he's not giving off anything special or different at least to me anyway." He suddenly perked up. "Maybe Yuuko will have the answer~!"

'_Yeah, great; just the type of person to turn to. The last thing I need to face is another run in with the cryptic, alcoholic, holier-then-most fox who won't give me a moment's peace!' _Nonetheless, Watanuki and Mokona went out of the main room and walked down the hallway. "Well as long as we're up; how about some breakfast?"

"Yay~! Breakfast; some breakfast~! I want pancakes~!" Mokona cheered as he waved his tiny arms around.

Watanuki chuckled as they were nearing the kitchen. However as he about a foot from the door, he was surprised to see Yuuko walking out of the room with pajamas on and a tea cup. "Oh Yuuko, you're up….and you're…not dressed." He raised an eyebrow.

Yuuko yawned as she smiled. "Yes well, I got back later than I expected." She gestured to cup. "However I was feeling a bit thirsty so I went to the kitchen to get something and there I found our British friend already up and about." She giggled. "So we chatted for a bit and made some tea which was Earl Grey I believe."

"Oh." Watanuki finally said. "So do you want some breakfast before going back to sleep?"

The witch shook her head. "No need; I'm just going to finish off this tea before going to one of my personal friends; he promised me some rice balls."

It was too good to be true. Yuuko, for two days in a row will be gone from the shop. Watanuki narrowed his eyes. "This wouldn't have anything to do with Arthur; would it?"

Yuuko just smiled as she took a sip of the tea. "Remember this: Keep your eyes open. The situation runs deeper then you think." With that, she started walking off. "Oh and another thing; I have informed Doumeki about why you didn't meet up with him yesterday. He's alright with it."

Mokona giggled as Watanuki just stood there; gaping in amazement.

Three…..

Two….

…One

"SINCE WHEN DID HE CARE ABOUT WHERE I AM OR WHO I AM WITH! HE'S A JERK I TELL YOU; A JERK!"

"Haha, Watanuki's blushing~!"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

[Kitchen]

Arthur softly draped his fingers against the counter as he stared into his tea. He sighed dejectedly as the one sentence replayed in his head over and over.

_You must realize that you don't just have one chance at happiness but many; you just have to let yourself have them or else you will find yourself all alone once again._

"Bloody hell." Arthur cursed out. "All I wanted was a cup of tea; not a bloody lecture from the witch." Even so, the words she said rang true to his ears and place another weight in his already heaved heart. "And to think; I'm risking my position and much more for that…damn git." His words held neither malice nor hate but had a tinge of sadness.

As if he already felt the worst happening…and he wasn't so sure if he can take another crushing disappointment.

If it happens….

…He didn't know what to do.

"….Alfred…"

"_SINCE WHEN HE CARED ABOUT WHERE I AM OR WHO I AM WITH! HE'S A JERK I TELL YOU; A JERK!"_

Arthur jerked up at the sudden yell that came seemingly out of nowhere. "What on earth….?" When he heard Mokona giggling and another shout, he almost smiled. "Guess the lad's up and about. Though he doesn't seem to be very jolly this morning….as if I'm was in any better mood."He muttered to himself. As he saw the two walk into the kitchen; he gave them a polite smile. "Why good morning you two; sleep well?"

Mokona hopped off of Watanuki's shoulder and landed in front of the brit. "And a good morning to you~! Handshake?" He giggled as the Englishman obliged to the request.

"I see you got used to Mokona being around you." Watanuki commented with a smile. "Usually when people first meet him; they would be a bit skeptical about how real he is." Of course what he said was almost a complete lie but the man didn't need to know that.

Arthur chuckled a bit. "Is that so?" He watched as the black creature hopped around. "It's no big surprise to me; I've seen creatures similar to this tiny lad right here."

Mokona then stopped hopping as he turned to face Arthur and huffed in annoyance. "Hey, Mokona's not tiny." He then waved his arms (if you can call them that) around. "Everyone else is just a giant!"

Watanuki and Arthur shared a look before laughing out loudly at the statement. Watanuki was holding his sides as he made his way to the stove while Arthur's head was planted on the counter as his whole body shook.

Mokona pouted at first but then joined in on the laughter.

As the laughter slowly died down, Arthur lifted his head up and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Haha; I'm terribly sorry about that Mokona; I mean no harm to what I said." As he cleared his throat, he looked over to Watanuki and smiled. "So Watanuki; shall we continue with the cooking lessons?"

Pouring himself a cup of tea, Watanuki nodded. "Sure; I don't see why not." He then walked over to the cabinets. "I was thinking that maybe we could try something that hits close to home for you." He opened the cabinet doors. "Like-oh crap."

Blinking at the boy's words, Arthur raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"I think…."Watanuki started. "….either we may have used up about all the materials the day before…..or a certain black cream puff was involved." He glared at Mokona who had the decency to look ashamed.

"Ah, well I'm sure we can put off the next lesson if that's the case." Arthur sympathetically said. "Tell you what, I'll accompany you to the market and pay for the groceries; it's the least I can do since you told time out of your life to help a bloke like me."

For a mere moment; Watanuki was speechless. "Well it's—I mean—You….you don't really have to pay for them; I don't have a problem with money; really!"

"Nonsense." Arthur stood up. "I have plenty of money to spend and I will be damned if I would let you waste your hard-earn cash on me." Finishing his tea; Arthur placed the tea cup in the sink. "I'll get ready so we can get the day moving." He then gave a polite smile and walked out of the kitchen.

Mokona and Watanuki couldn't help but admire the man.

"Wow; he's even nicer than we thought~!" Mokona exclaimed.

"Yeah; he really is a kind person." Watanuki said softly. _'When it really comes down to it, there will be that one person who will always be there for you; no matter what.' _ Then another thought came to him as he frowned. "Wait; what does he do for a living?"

* * *

"My word." Arthur said in amazement. "I've never seen a mall so grand before."

"Well, it is a mall." Watanuki said. "But I guess it is pretty cool." He then looked away. _'Geez, it's like this guy's never seen a mall before.'_

Mokona giggled.

* * *

After the two got ready; they (along with Mokona who rode in the grocery bag) went to one of the malls that in the city. Granted; they would have just went to a simple store to get the supplies but Watanuki wanted to show Arthur the cool things Japan had to offer; especially around malls.

After getting the groceries (with Arthur paying them; much to Watanuki's dismay), the three simply walked around and talked amongst themselves (with Mokona adding his own comment from time to time).

* * *

"So Arthur, I was wondering; what do you for a living?" Watanuki asked as they were sitting on a bench near an arcade. "I mean; I know that you're a busy man and all but you mentioned that you had plenty of money and you do seem a bit…formal when we first met so…" He trailed off; hoping he didn't cross any lines that the man had drawn.

Arthur looked at the blinking colorful lights before glancing at the teen. "I'm….an ambassador; to put it simply." He smiled. "I have very close connections and contacts with both the prime minister and also…the queen."

Watanuki couldn't believe his ears and apparently Mokona couldn't either. "T-The queen! Are you serious?" He gaped in amazement. "That's so cool!"

Mokona poked his head out of the bag. "Wow Arthur; you have a really cool job! To meet the queen must be so awesome~!"

Arthur chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well I wouldn't say that it's 'cool' or anything but the salary is good. However there are many tiring things that I have to do." He crossed his arms in thought. "Firstly, I have to attend meetings then sign stacks of documents, talk to important officials, and maintain my position properly in public. An ambassador's job is never done." He joked lightly.

Watanuki could tell that Arthur both love _and _hate his job. That's something he can relate to greatly. "And what do you do on your spare time?" He then smiled when Arthur's mood became happier.

"Well if I have some spare around the city-London that is- I would to a nearby pub to have fish and chips or just have a few drinks." He then blushed. "Of course I wouldn't remember much of the night when I come to…..then would have to explain myself on why I got so bloody smashed." He then coughed. "When I'm home I do a bit of gardening, doing embroidery…and I…cook…?"

…

Many people who were around the area at the time stared at the sky as a loud bout of squeaky laughter were heard all over the mall.

Back at the bench, Arthur was blushing like a red tomato while Watanuki had a hand on his face in annoyance.

"Ah I thought I heard that adorable voice!"

The male pair looked up and saw a young lady with brown hair and bluish eyes smiling at them while waving cheerfully.

Watanuki perked up; he knew who that was. "HIMAWARI~!" Then as fast as any normal person can witness; he quickly jumped up and ran up to her. "Oh hi there Himawari~! It's been a while; how have you been~?"

Himawari giggled as she covered her mouth. "I've been doing well; thank you." She then smiled. "I was doing some shopping and spotted you and wanted to say hi. So are you here shopping too? "

The boy blushed as he smiled. "You could say that; I was buying some food and….."

Arthur watch the two teens talk with a small smile. "I'm guessing that young lady's a friend of Watanuki?"

Mokona nodded. "Yup~! Himawari's very nice and gives Mokona a lot of attention and love~! She's very cute and Watanuki's fallen head over heels for her and it's adorable to watch~!"

The Englishman grinned. "So the lad's in love; how sweet." However a tiny but sharp ping hit his heart in response. _'To be young again…..' _ As he got further into thought; he failed to notice someone approaching him.

"Ano….Arthur-san?"

Arthur snapped his head up and blinked. "Kiku; is that you?" He then smiled as his friend sat next to him. "It's been a while."

Kiku nodded. "It has; since the last meeting months ago." He then smiled as he glanced at the bag. "That's a very cute stuffed plushy you got there." He commented politely.

The brit tilted his head. "But that's not….." He then remembered that Kiku doesn't believe much in the supernatural and mythical creatures. '_I'll just spare him the argument.' _ He then picked up Mokona (who was on still-mode) and placed him on the lap. "He belongs to a friend of mine; his name's Mokona."

"Oh I see." Kiku petted Mokona gently. "He's so soft."

Arthur chuckled. "So what brings you here, Kiku? The meeting is still days away."

Kiku stopped the petting before sighing. "My time with a certain someone ended early and now I have some spare time." He groaned as he uncharacteristically slumped back. "I even made riceballs for that person too; that greedy ungrateful…." He muttered angrily to himself.

The Englishman was in a slight shock. "Kiku…this isn't like you; was the meet really that bad?"

Blinking, Kiku looked at Arthur and blushed slightly. "_Sumimasen_. I just had a rough day so I'm not my usual self." He then cleared his throat. "So….how are you fairing about the news; about…Alfred-san now coming over here?"

Any positive mood that he had was drained from Arthur as his eyes were lowered. He chuckled humorlessly. "I'm not sure…..if this any other situation I would be pissed but….." He sighed. "I came here for a reason and it's just too soon. He wasn't supposed to know about my whereabouts and now…what should I do?" He said helplessly.

Patting his back, Kiku smiled sympathetically at his friend. "If I were you; I wouldn't worry about the future and just concentrate on the present. Don't stress out more than necessary. When the time comes to confront Alfred-san…..trust your instincts and don't do anything that I wouldn't do; does that help?"

Letting Kiku's words sink in, Arthur slowly had a small smile on his face. "You're right. God, I've been so out of it. Thanks, Kiku." He blinked as he was given Mokona back.

"I'm glad to help." Kiku responded.

"Oh my; what do we have here?"

The two men looked up to see Watanuki and Himawari smiling at them.

Kiku stood up and bowed to them formally. "**Konichiwa; ****Watashi no namae wa kiku hondadesu**." He said in his native tongue.

Himawari giggled. "It's nice to meet you . My name's Himawari Kunogi." She then smiled softly. "And don't worry; I can speak English pretty well."

Kiku blushed slightly due to his embarrassment. "Ah; yes…Gomen."

Arthur then stood up and smiled. "Hello, Ms. Kunogi." He lend out his hand. "It's nice to meet you; my name's Arthur Kirkland and I hail from the United Kingdom."

The girl took his hand and shook it with a smile. "It's nice to meet you as well; ."

"Please; call me Arthur. After all a friend of Watanuki is also a friend of mine."

Watanuki was watching the three talking amongst each other with a smile. He's glad that Arthur's mood was uplifted; if only by a bit. He was into his thinking that he flinched as someone tapped him on the shoulder. He looked to his left and saw that it was Arthur's friend. He relaxed.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kiku apologized. "I didn't mean to startle you; it's just that…are you the Kimihiro Watanuki that I've been hearing about?"

The teen raised an eyebrow at the question. "I'm not sure what you mean by that but yes; my name's Kimihiro Watanuki…but please call me Watanuki….for some reason people just up and call me that anyway." He lend out his hand with a smile.

Kiku smiled back as he took the hand and shook. "Kiku Honda and please allow me the privilege to call you Kimihiro-kun then."

Watanuki sighed. "Fine then; whatever you want."

The two Asians then watched as Arthur and Himawari were sharing a laugh about a joke they probably already heard about.

Kiku fondly smiled. "It's nice."

"Huh?" Watanuki looked over and saw Kiku's eyes softened at the scene.

"It's nice to see Arthur-san happy again." Kiku explained. "He had a lot to deal with lately. So just to see him actually smiling and forgetting his problems for the moment makes me content." He then smiled up at Watanuki. "And I have you to thank for; Kimihiro-kun."

Blinking, Watanuki looked between the scene and Kiku's smile before scoffing loudly. "I don't see what I needed to be thanked for; I'm just giving him cooking lessons."

* * *

[Later]

"Hello; Yuuko, are you home?" Watanuki called out as he, Arthur and Mokona returned to the shop. He then shrugged. "Guess she's still out; good thing too." He muttered out the last part.

Walking into the shop, Arthur looked around. "Where are those little girls who usually greets us? I expected them to running and smiling by now."

Mokona popped out of the bag with a serious expression. "Maybe they're sleeping right now." When he got confused faces; he continued. "Maru and Moro can get tired from protecting the shop from time to time."

Arthur looked at Watanuki for confirmation. However all he got was a shrug.

"Hey, don't look at me; I gave up trying to figure things out about this weird shop a long time ago."

* * *

[Kitchen: a little later]

"….Arthur…what are you doing?" Watanuki asked as he was chopping the potatoes.

The person in question looked over at the teen with a confused expression. "I'm getting the bones out of the fish…."

Watanuki resisted the urge to smack himself. "I know that…it's just….you're aiming the knife right over its eye…."

As stated, Arthur had the knife raised pretty high and in position over the fish's eye; apparently ready to stab the living daylights out of it. Seeing this, the Englishman blushed. "Oh, sorry about that; I've been deep in thought about something." He muttered out as he lowered the knife and started to cut the fish properly.

Watanuki could see that Arthur was still in turmoil with personal issues. Considering that factor, he had a thought that could help both the man's cooking and his problems…if only temporarily. "You know, as a cook; I had to make a lot of dishes and desserts for friends and my boss. They always seem to like them; no matter what it was." He then scowled a bit. "There's a guy…a jerk named Shizuka Doumeki." He placed the knife down. "That pig would eat anything as long as it my work….never knew why…." He then sighed. "Well that was until…."

Now completely giving his attention, Arthur raised an eyebrow at his cooking instructor. "Until what?" In the few days he had been staying at the shop; he had never heard the boy sound to solemn before.

"Until I started giving out cooking lessons." Watanuki stated. "There was a woman who came to the shop; asking Yuuko the ability to cook and I ended up teaching her in this very kitchen. At first it was great; she made everything I taught her so perfectly and I was proud of her."

"Well then, she had a good teacher." Arthur smiled at him. "And you should be proud about it."

"I know and I still do." Then Watanuki frowned. "But one day I brought some of what she made to that Jerk Doumeki. It looked no different then what I made. So when he took a bite….he had a look of disgust on his face." He shook his head.

"How was that possible?" Arthur questioned. "It looked good didn't it? So how did your friend not like it?" That was a shock to hear something like that; a food that looked perfect but tasted disgusting? That would be like France cooking something special and finding it to taste terrible. Oh how he wished that day would come…..

But back to the point.

"He said it just didn't taste right." Watanuki shrugged. "As it turned out food can be a product of a person's emotions and junk. After a few nasty events; I convinced that woman that there's nothing to afraid of. She eventually realized it and started cooking food with all of her heart." He then frowned at Arthur. "Did you know that she couldn't…._wouldn't_ taste her food before?"

"…she wouldn't?"It was getting a bit uncomfortable for Arthur as he saw Watanuki take the cut fish and placed it in the fryer. "But I do…and I see nothing wrong with my food." He shifted his eyes. "Sure it doesn't look…edible but I have nothing to be scared of. I'm a proud bloke. There's nothing wrong with me….right?"

For a mere moment Watanuki didn't say a word.

Then…

"If there's one thing that I learn from working for that drunk witch, Yuuko is that there's no such thing as coincidence; only inevitability." Watanuki said. "That there's a reason for everything. That's why I'm here and you're here but our reasons are different." He then smiled sadly. "If you don't want to tell me that's fine; just don't feel like it's the end of the world."

"Like that attitude you have almost everyday?"

Arthur and Watanuki suddenly looked at the doorway at saw the last person to see.

Doumeki.

Watanuki growled as he scowled. "Great; speak of the fat slob." He muttered out as he approached the stoic teen. "What the hell are you doing here and how did you find this place?"

Doumeki shrugged. "I meet Yuuko just a while ago." He then held out a moon-like charm. "She gave me this and told me to come here and said that you and I have to stay for the night. She won't be back for a couple of days and wanted me to babysit you."

Arthur's eyes widened as Watanuki started flailing and yelling at Doumeki who in turn plugged his ears to tune out said yelling. He then thought of something. "Um…excuse me; what do you mean Watanuki and you staying over here? Is there something going on that should be known about?"

Watanuki stopped his flailing as the words sank in. "Wait what?" He then looked over at Doumeki. "Did Yuuko say anything as to why she said what she said?"

Sighing, Doumeki shook his head. "Only that we can't go back to our homes for a little while."

There was silence for a few seconds before the stoic teen glanced at Arthur.

"So…who are you?"

….

"HOW COULD YOU BE STANDING THERE AND BE SO FREAKING RUDE!" Watanuki screamed out. "HE WAS RIGHT THERE AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN INTRODUCE YOURSELF; YOU JERK!"

Arthur watched in slight amusement as the two engaged in verbal battle once again. "Ah…to really be young again…."

* * *

[Somewhere else]

"Uh Italy…are you sure you want to come? Not that it's bad but it's just between me and him."

"But I wanted to see Japan again; it's been so long since I've seen him~! And I don't want Germany to find me just yet~!"

"Does this have anything to do with what you got on your lap there?"

"Yep~!"

"Is it special?"

"Of course~! I even have to do something very hard to get this~! I just hope he likes it~!"

_Excuse me passengers; we are entering into Japan and will land in approximately one hour._

"Ve~! So what are you going to do when you see him~?

"…I don't know. But I'm not going to back out now; that's not what heroes do! So I'm going to confront him and face whatever he throws back at me!"

"…So will you tell him?"

A pause.

"I'm….not sure yet. I'll let you know when I do."

"I'm sure that he feels the same way; I know he does."

"…..I hope so."

_**Two people, two problems, one destination. **_

_**Only time will tell where this will lead to.**_

_**

* * *

**_[Extra]

Romano groaned as he entered the shared house of Italy. "Damn Spain, damn French pervert, damn albino bastard….." He muttered to himself. He walked into the living room and plopped onto the couch. "Oi fratello; how about cooking some dinner? I'm fucking starving."

No answer.

The man lifted his head. "Italy?"

Silence.

He then angrily sighed. "Of all the fucking….fine! I'll get dinner going!" He got up and walked to the kitchen. _'Damn it all. Just when I thought I can something to eat; freaking fratello's not here! I bet anything that he's with that potato bastard. Fuck my life.'_ However when he got to the kitchen, his eyes caught sight of a piece of paper. Raising an eyebrow, he went over and picked it up.

_Hi Fratello~!_

_It's me; Italy~!_

_I just wanted to let you know that I'm not home and won't be home for a while. I'm with America on our way to see Japan~! It's been a long time since we seen him. Oh~! Before I left I made some pasta for you so won't go hungry because I know how you get cranky if you get something to eat~!_

_So take care my dear Fratello~! I hope you don't lonely at home~!_

_Love and Kisses, Italy Veneziano_

_P.S- Please don't tell Germany where I am; I wanted it to be a secret~!_

Romano gapped at the note before him. Then his body slowly but surely shook with anger as the written words sank in.

Well then….

Where ever Italy was right now, he was in hell of a lot of trouble when he comes back.

"_**VENEZIANO!**_"

**END**

* * *

Goggle the words that you don't get; because i did. XD

On a semi-related matter: **_HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAPAN~! _**_(February 11th; people) XD _**_  
_**

**Don't forget to review and check out my other stories.**

**Until next time~! ^_^  
**


	6. Scones

Another chapter up~! I _LOVE_ you guys so much~! I can't believe how popular this story has gotten and i'm grateful for those who reviewed~! YOU ROCK! XD

On another note, i read a headline of a newspaper about a couple weeks ago that said '_Switzerland votes to keep their guns' _let that sink in for a second. XD

Okay enough rambling; unto the story~! ^_^

* * *

**Warning: language and drama**

**Disclaimer: don't own them; never will.**

**Enjoy~!  
**

* * *

**Impatient yet faithful part one: Scones  
**

**

* * *

**_Artie._

"Mmm."

_Artie. Wake up._

"Huh…?"

_Artie! _

"Hmm?"

_Listen, Artie! You have to wake up! You're in danger! Please!_

"Wha….."

_ARTHUR!_

A pair of green eyes snapped open as the brit was pulled from his slumber. He checked his surroundings. He slowly got up. He saw that he was still in the guest room. He raised an eyebrow before yawning. "Another day in this bloody shop. But now I can't leave. Those poor lads must feel terrible too; being locked up in here for god knows how long…." He then pulled off the covers and got out of bed and put on his slippers.

"I'll have to call Kiku and tell him I won't be outside for some time. Hopefully whatever the reason for the sudden lock-in will be resolved before the meeting." He then started walking towards the door. However he stopped short of touching the doorknob as something rushed threw his mind. He looked at the door. "I may be hallucinating but…." He narrowed his eyes. "Just before…I thought I heard Alfred's voice….I wonder why that is…"

Arthur then opened the door and went outside. He closed the door behind him.

Not noticing once that a black widow was lurking outside of his room window.

* * *

Arthur walked to the kitchen in hopes that he can make a cup of tea to start the day. As he ventured down the hallway, he heard a series of tapping echoing from the walls. Perplexed, he continued his way to the kitchen. Upon arriving, he spotted Watanuki who was in a foul mood.

Watanuki was tapping his foot rapidly in extreme distaste. He didn't get much sleep the night before and why was that? It's because he had to share a room with Doumeki of all people. There wasn't enough spare rooms in the shop and he didn't want to impose on Arthur who was just as stressful as he was. He grumbled to himself. Oh how he hated his life.

Feeling a bit sorry for the teen, Arthur coughed once; making Watanuki look up at him. "Um…Good morning Watanuki. Did you…sleep well?" He knew the answer was obvious as he saw Watanuki's eyes had dark bags under them and that his posture was questionable at best but he just wanted to be sure.

Yawning, Watanuki shook his head. "No. Not even a little. I just couldn't fall asleep with that jerk being in the same room. It pissed me off."

Raising an eyebrow to the boy's choice of words, Arthur went to the counter and got a tea kettle. "Why do you dislike Doumeki that much? Does he snore while sleeping?"

Watanuki threw a glare at the Englishman. "No, he _breathes_." He seethed.

When he saw Arthur suppressing a chuckle, Watanuki's glare intensified. "He's the main reason why my life is a living hell. Ever since I even see that jerk I wanted nothing more than to kick him in the face." He threw his arms in the air in annoyance. "He eats my food without permission, insults me no matter what I do and always interrupts me when I'm alone with Himawari! Just when I wanted to get closer to that sweet angel, that pig-face comes out of nowhere and ruins the moment!" He then sighed in defeat. "But the worst part was that he always there for me when I'm in trouble…like he cares or something…I'm not even sure what to think….that idiot."

Arthur glanced over his shoulder as he waited for the water to boil. He could see and can sort of understand Watanuki's distaste for Doumeki….but the reasons he gave sounded more like excuses then reasons. Granted, his first impression of Doumeki wasn't very high on the likeable level but there really wasn't anything to support Watanuki's claim…even if they were all true. He chuckled.

"Funny; I know a lad who's in a similar position such as yourself."

Watanuki glanced at Arthur in surprise. "Really?"

"Oh yes." Arthur grinned. "His name was Romano. He had that kind of problem with a guy named Sp-Antonio." He silently cursed at his almost fatal slip up. "However they knew each other their whole lives; back when Antonio was a babysitter and Romano a wee little lad." The tea pot started to whistle. "Romano was always annoyed by him. With his bright smile, a very upbringing attitude and that he's very oblivious to just about anything." '_Like….him.' _He thought sadly.

Watanuki raised an eyebrow. "But what's there to not like about him? Hearing from you, it sounds like this Antonio is really nice guy." He placed a hand under his chin. "Aside from being oblivious part, he sounds like the kind of I…sort of want, so why would this Romano hate him?"

Arthur smirked as he sat across from the teen with his cup of tea. "Same as you. When he sees him, he wanted nothing more to head-butt him in the stomach….and he does that on occasion. Granted the poor lad has been casted aside because of his younger brother and what not but that's another story. He waved it off. "But after some intervention and some emotional distress, the two became the best of friends." He glanced at the teen. "The point I'm trying to make is that no matter how annoying a person is or how much you might 'hate' them, if they stood by your side through thick and thin then….I suggest giving him a chance."

As Arthur drank his tea, Watanuki just sat there; deep in thought.

"But…." Watanuki muttered after a few seconds. "But how I can even be friends with that Doumeki when it's obvious that we hate each other?"

"I know a guy from France who I fought with all the time." Arthur answered with a bit of distaste. "Doesn't necessarily mean that we hate each other. Frankly hate is a too dark of a word to be used so lightly even for you." He then smirked. "Besides you shouldn't judge a book by its cover anyway and to put it simply; it would make you a bit shallow, don't you think?"

Standing up suddenly, Watanuki blushed in anger. "I'M NOT SHALLOW! IF ANYONE'S SHALLOW; IT'S HIM!" He gritted his teeth. "I just….he's the one….it's….." He then sat back down in defeat; finding no ammo to argue back with. "It's not fair….it's just not fair…why him…why me…?" For once in a long time…he felt like crying.

Reaching out, Arthur patted Watanuki on the shoulder. "I know. Life usually isn't. But like you mentioned yesterday; there's a reason for everything. I don't particularly like it but at least I'm doing the gentlemanly thing and embrace it." He then smiled. "I think you should too."

Looking up at the brit, Watanuki sighed. "I know; it's inevitable but still…." He then chuckled bitterly. "Now I feel the urge to apologize to the jerk."

"Believe me; I feel the same way every time I see that French frog."

The two shared a laugh before Arthur's stomach rumbled.

Blushing in embarrassment, Arthur covered his stomach. "I guess this talk has worked me quite an appetite."

Smiling, Watanuki stood up. "Well then, since I'm in a better mood how about we cook something up for the lazy bums? Let's use the time as another cooking lesson." He held out his hand. "How's that sound?"

Grinning, Arthur took that hand. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Outside of the kitchen, Doumeki let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding. He woke up a bit earlier then he wanted and originally went to the kitchen to get something to eat. However he caught wind of Arthur's and Watanuki's conversation and started listening in.

He figured that Watanuki was still pissed at him for some reason. But when that guy said that 'when it's obvious that we hate each other' bit, he felt a sharp ping in his heart. Oh how wrong Watanuki was. He didn't hate the guy. Sure he called him a moron or an idiot but that doesn't mean he hated him.

In fact it was the opposite.

Of course it took a lot of time to sort his thoughts out about what Watanuki really meant to him. But he can guarantee that after putting a lot of thought into it, he can call Watanuki a friend and a best one at that.

However, the feeling ran deeper than that. Deeper than mere friendship.

He knew that he and Watanuki were meant to form a bond (courtesy of Yuuko's cryptic words) but was it _this _that she was talking about?

Maybe; maybe not.

But he was sure of one thing: he will be there for Watanuki no matter, whether or not he wanted him to or not.

"_No Arthur! You don't put that much salt in the egg batter!"_

Doumeki, despite himself, felt his twitch up to a smirk. "He really is a moron."

* * *

[Later]

After a hearty breakfast, there was still the issue about staying at the shop. They knew that Yuuko said to stay put but what for? What do they need to look out for? Nonetheless, they resided in the shop since none of them have Yuuko's number to contact her. But knowing her, she'll contact them at some point.

After Arthur made a call to Kiku about his predicament, he opted to play a game of chess with Doumeki.

Watanuki grabbed a random book and started reading.

Mokona was playing with the girl who woke up not too long after breakfast in the garden. Watanuki was rather worried about the girls but shrugged it off thinking that they were just tired and needed some rest.

As Doumeki won the fifteenth game of chess (causing Arthur to deeply frown), Mokona suddenly hopped into the room with the girls in tow; giggling like a crazy person.

"Watanuki! Watanuki!" Mokona called out. "There's call coming from the other Mokona~!"

Watanuki looked up from the book and sat up. "Really? Well, put it up." He smiled brightly. It was a while since he has talked to Syaoran and the gang. It would be a nice change of pace for the otherwise dull day.

Mokona jumped on top of a table with a smile.

Arthur looked up from the chessboard with a raised eyebrow. "What's Mokona doing?"

Doumeki briefly glanced. "Transmission."

"Pardon?"

All of a sudden, Mokona's blue jewel lit up and a projection came up.

Rather surprised at the ability that the creature had, Arthur fell out of his seat in extreme amazement. His wide eyes went to Watanuki who rubbed the back of head sheepishly.

"Yeah…there's something else that I guess I forgot to tell you…" The blue-eyed teen trailed off.

The projection was filled with static before a clear picture was seen. In it was a young boy about fourteen with short brown hair and equally brown eyes. He was wearing a dark green tank top and goggles around his neck.

The boy smiled. _Hey Watanuki! Long time no see!_

Watanuki chuckled as Doumeki helped Arthur off the floor. "Well Syaoran, it has been a while but I doubt it was that long ago." He looked at the projection with a slight frown. "Um…was there anything you needed for or something?"

Syaoran laughed softly. _No, not really. Our group just entered into a new world but I wasn't conscious at the time. _He coughed a few times. _I was in a battle against a ruler who had the princess's feather. We won but I was so exhausted that I passed out right after Sakura got another piece of her memory back._

"Well that's good." Watanuki commented. "But I'm guessing that Kurogane and Fai gave you a lecture, huh?"

_Actually it was more like Kurogane yelling at me for being an idiot and Fai hugging me and telling me how worried he was that his 'son' was hurt. _Syaoran blushed. _But the princess wasn't really mad. Upset but not mad and that's a major relief because the last thing I needed was to make the princess angry._

"I would hate to see that. So where is everyone else?" Watanuki looked over Syaoran's shoulder. There wasn't anyone else with him (excluding the white Mokona), just a wall and a bed. "Considering that the financial problems you guys have every time you go from world to world."

_Oh. Well, Kurogane and Fai made me stay here while the two and Sakura go shopping for food. I was actually resting until a couple minutes ago. So how are things on your end?_

As Syaoran and Watanuki continued their conversation, Arthur stared at the scene with disbelief. He looked at Doumeki with his mouth open. "What in the world just happened?"

Doumeki sighed. "Yuuko is not called a wish granter for nothing. Turns out, there are more worlds out there; other than ours. I didn't see what exactly happened but according to the idiot, that boy; Syaoran came here with a girl named Sakura who was unconscious at the time." He then cleared his throat. "Sakura lost her memories….and she was on the verge of dying and unless he can retrieve it…."

Arthur gasped in shock. "How dreadful."

Nodding, Doumeki continued. "So Yuuko told him that he would have to go to different worlds to get them. That's where Kurogane and Fai come in. From what I heard, Kurogane's a ninja who has anger issues while Fai left his world and didn't want to go back. One thing led to another but they all paid the price and went on a journey to get Sakura's memories back."

Letting the information sink in, Arthur found himself nodding. "I see. But what did the three pay with to go?"

Glancing sadly at the projection, Doumeki sighed. "The ninja paid with his sword, Fai paid with a tattoo and Syaoran…." He hesitated. "His and Sakura's relationship."

Blinking in confusion, Arthur tilted his head. "I'm afraid that I don't understand."

"…When Syaoran came to Yuuko, she said that a price of equal value…and those two were close." Doumeki waited a moment before he saw Arthur's expression change from confusion to understanding.

"I see…" Arthur muttered out. "The poor lad…." He looked up just in time to see Watanuki and Syaoran saying goodbye. "Will he be okay?"

Doumeki shrugged. "Hard to know."

* * *

The day finally ended on a good. As Arthur walked into his room, he let out a big smile on his face. Of course, the new knowledge he obtained about the 'group' that was traveling from world did bring him down a bit but now he had new bound confidence in himself and his cooking.

And it showed.

After Watanuki finished talking to Syaoran, he opted for another cooking lesson and he agreed.

Doumeki just stood by and watched as the two stared cooking. Which of course wasn't complete without Watanuki constantly yelling at him for every little thing.

The two made what was called strawberry shortcake. At first it seemed like it was a lost cause on Arthur's part as he almost ruined half of the kitchen but came back strong as he concentrated on his baking with a light heart and a good attitude. He presented his masterpiece to his teacher and Doumeki.

The cake looked a bit sloppy on the icing department but it almost looked perfect. When the three of them tasted it, it was actually edible but it was more than that.

It was…delicious.

When they give it to Mokona to try it as well, the black creature nearly jumped in happiness. Of course it took some convincing when it was told that Arthur was the one who made it but it was a start.

His wish was starting to come true….

…Well the cooking part anyway.

There was still a matter with…Alfred.

Sighing, Arthur went to the nightstand and fished out his phone. He checked the screen. _No new messages, one missed call, one new voicemail_. His heart dropped; oh no, he can only think of one person who would call at a time like this. Nonetheless, he opened his voicemail.

_You have one new voicemail…first new message._

_**Hey there Arthur…**_

Oh great; it is him.

_**Um…this is your hero Alfred here. Just…wanted to call to see what's up. I'm…in Tokyo with Kiku with Feliciano. I didn't bring him but he wanted to come; not I blame him; it's been a while since we've seen him.**_

Then there was a short pause.

_**Look Artie, I'll just say it. I don't know why you would lie to me about going on vacation and go to Japan. When I first heard it I was…worried. I know; heroes don't worry but…I was. It's just like you to push me away even after we have been through. If you didn't want me to know then you should've said so.**_

_**I'm not angry…just…confused. I know that we're not on best terms but I least wanted to make it work. And I also know that you and I won't be seeing each other for a while anyway. This chick named Yuuko said it's not time yet. I asked why and all I got was some cryptic BS that I didn't really care about.**_

_**What a hag.**_

Despite how rude that sounded, Arthur let out a small chuckle.

_**So anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I'm not angry for what you did. If anything, I understand…or at least I want to. Besides when this whole thing blows over, there's something I want to tell you….but I can't do it over a voice message.**_

_**It has to be face to face because….it's important. I hope you can wait that long.**_

_**So….bye and I hope that wherever you are; you're not bored out of your mind.**_

_**See ya.**_

_End of message. To delete this message; press 7. To save it…._

Arthur tuned out as he sank to the floor. He let out a small smile. The good news was that Alfred wasn't mad at him (not that he cared in _any_ way) and that he still didn't know exactly where he is so the lessons can continue. The bad news was that he and Alfred will meet again and that an ultimatum will be set.

Can he wait that long to hear what he has to say but more over…

…will he handle it?

He cursed at himself. He really was an impatient man.

Then his phone vibrated. Looking at the screen, he saw that he had a new text message. Raising an eyebrow; he opened it.

_Be careful. There is someone constantly watching you. _

That was it, no name, no return number.

Arthur couldn't help but frown. "Someone's watching me? That's preposterous." He scoffed. "Who on earth would be bloody watching me?" What he didn't notice was that the same spider from the morning was still lurking outside of his window.

Nor the dark figure that was looking at him with bright eyes from far away.

* * *

**END**

* * *

Well crap; more issues to deal with.

**Don't forget to review and check out my other stories.**

**Until Next Time~! ^_^  
**


End file.
